


Техники допроса

by FoggyFeline71, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Взаимность_ [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Баки похищает агента Гидры для допроса
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Взаимность_ [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309259
Kudos: 39
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Техники допроса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interrogation Techniques](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142160) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



> 11 часть цикла «Reciprocity»

За два дня до того, как Стив и Баки должны были покинуть охотничий домик и вернуться в Вашингтон, Коулсон подловил Стива, когда тот делал наброски пейзажей за окном.  
  
— Вы с Барнсом должны поехать с нами на Автобусе, — сказал Коулсон.  
  
Автобусом он называл квинджет.  
  
Первой мыслью, от которой пришлось отказаться, было выпалить: «Черта с два». Вторая тоже оказалась не самой удачной.  
  
— Что, жучков в нашей квартире недостаточно?  
  
— Ничто не заменит непосредственного наблюдения, — абсолютно невозмутимо парировал Коулсон.  
  
Это просто выбило у Стива почву из-под ног. Где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что Коулсон будет отрицать (хотя не было бы хуже, если бы его прослушивала внешняя организация?), или, по крайней мере, выглядеть немного пристыженным. Но нет.  
  
Не успел Стив собраться с мыслями, как Коулсон продолжил:  
  
— Вы нужны нам для участия в операции против исследовательских лабораторий Гидры по производству новых суперсолдат. Ворота всегда охраняют самые удавшиеся экземпляры.  
  
Определение «удавшиеся» было более чем оптимистичным для последних экспериментов Гидры: они были суперсильными, но не более того. Были ли у подопытных новобранцев Гидры сомнения, когда они видели неуклюжих зомби, патрулирующих территорию? (Передумал бы сам Стив, увидев, что сыворотка сделала с Красным Черепом?)  
  
ЩИТу еще не удалось схватить никого из новобранцев живым, так что узнать это было невозможно.  
  
— Ну, — сказал Стив, — наверное, пока мы не возьмем под контроль последний проект Гидры.  
  
Коулсон спокойно перевел взгляд со Стива на сцену за панорамным окном: Симмонс осторожно поднималась по винтовой лестнице снежной башни, а младшие агенты ЩИТа и Баки стояли внизу, осматривая ее в поисках признаков разрушения.  
  
Стив посмотрел на свой набросок и захлопнул альбом, внезапно почувствовав, что рисунок (даже притом, что укутанные фигуры на снегу были нарисованы схематично), выражает слишком много его мыслей.  
  
— Я поговорю с Баки, — сказал Стив. На лице Коулсона промелькнуло удивление, словно ему и в голову не приходило, что с Баки нужно посоветоваться. — Он взрослый человек, Коулсон, и заслуживает того, чтобы иметь право принимать самостоятельные решения, касающиеся его жизни.  
  
К удивлению Стива, Баки с энтузиазмом воспринял эту идею, и не из-за преимущества в виде отсутствия прослушки, а потому, что Стив заговорил об этом только вечером, когда они пошли прогуляться по берегу озера. В серых сумерках трудно было сказать, где лед сменяется водой, а вода — облачным небом. В холодном воздухе дыхание было едва заметно.  
  
— Отличный план, — быстро сказал Баки. Темный шарф скрывал его лицо, а когда он повернулся к Стиву, то он неприятно напомнил ему Зимнего Солдата. — Коулсон будет счастлив.  
  
— Есть что-нибудь, чего бы ты не сделал, чтобы осчастливить Коулсона?  
  
Баки потянул за еловую ветку, и на Стива посыпался снег.  
  
— Не стал бы убивать тебя, — ответил он.  
  
Стив надеялся, что список будет немного длиннее.  
  
Снег хрустел у них под ногами, когда они возвращались в домик. Свет падал на снег сквозь высокие окна домика.  
  
Баки остановился прямо за деревьями, вне пределов досягаемости огней, невидимый изнутри. Он запрокинул голову и повернулся, глядя на звезды: сотни и сотни звезд, некоторые настолько бледные, что Стив не был уверен, были ли они на самом деле, или это была игра зрения.  
  
— Гриша говорил, — сказал Баки, — что если разговаривать в машине, то шофер слушает, а если в доме, то стены слушают. Но если вы говорите под небом, то слушает только Бог.  
  
Стив был поражен.  
  
— Не очень-то по-большевистски.  
  
Баки плотнее запахнул пальто. Ему было жарко, как и Стиву, но он никогда не чувствовал себя согревшимся.  
  
— Конечно, он имел в виду, что никто не слушает. Все эти буржуазные воспоминания крутились у него в голове, и не его вина, что иногда он говорил что-то не так. — Он потопал ногами, чтобы согреть их. Снег заскрипел. — Есть еще что-нибудь, что тебе нужно выбросить из головы, прежде чем мы сядем в Автобус?  
  
Стив задумался.  
  
— Можно тебя обнять? — спросил он.  
  
— Конечно, — сказал Баки, пожав плечами, будто ему было все равно.  
  
Но когда Стив обнял его, Баки обнял в ответ так крепко, что Стив едва мог дышать.  
  
— Знаешь, — сказал Стив, когда Баки немного ослабил хватку и прижался лицом к шарфу Стива, — ты мог бы позволить мне обнять тебя в Автобусе. Они хорошие люди, агенты Коулсона. Очень любят обнимашки. — Возможно, приспешники зла, но могут задушить в объятиях. — Они не сочтут это странным.  
  
Баки покачал головой.  
  
— Почему? — надавил Стив.  
  
— Я этого не хочу, — ответил Баки.  
  
Он отпустил Стива и нырнул в пятно света, идя снег по направлению к домику.  
  


  
  
Несколько недель и полдюжины миссий спустя Баки похитил для ЩИТа оперативника Гидры. Он опоздывал на сбор на несколько минут, и Стив уже собирался вернуться и поискать его, когда Баки шумно взбежал по трапу с человеком, перекинутым через плечо.  
  
— Закройте, — приказал Коулсон, и трап поднялся так быстро, что Баки пролетел последние несколько футов и выронил мужчину на пол. Ему удалось сделать вид, что так и было задумано.  
  
— У меня для вас подарок, — сказал Баки, дернув мужчину за плечо и намереваясь перевернуть его, чтобы они смогли разглядеть лицо.  
  
Симмонс опустила ствол пистолета и шагнула вперед, чтобы присмотреться.  
  
— Это же Дейл Аксминстер! — воскликнула она. — Он написал несколько совершенно _блестящих_ работ об ускорении функций исцеления…  
  
— Он занимался моим техобслуживанием, — сказал Баки.  
  
Симмонс заткнулась, издав нечто среднее между всхлипом и стоном. Баки взглянул на нее пустыми глазами, в уголках рта мелькнуло презрение. Неважно, что обычно ему нравилась Симмонс.  
  
Но тут Аксминстер застонал, и Баки снова перевел взгляд на него. Он шлепнул его по щеке тыльной стороной затянутой в перчатку металлической руки и сказал что-то по-русски.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, — забормотал Аксминстер и закрыл лицо руками. Баки схватил его за руку, дернул вниз, и он вскрикнул.  
  
— _Черт_ , — простонал он, — пожалуйста, не ломайте мне руку, _пожалуйста_ , не ломайте мне руку на этот раз, пожалуйста, не ломайте…  
  
Баки слегка тряхнул его, как терьер — крысу, и Аксминстер захихикал. Слезы катились по его щекам.  
  
— Солдат! — резко сказал Стив.  
  
На заданиях, перед оперативниками Гидры, Баки пользовался своим старым кодовым именем. Оперативники Гидры более высокого уровня могли знать, кто он такой, но Гидра дозировала информацию по уровням допуска даже лучше, чем ЩИТ, и не было причин раскрывать некоторые секреты перед оперативниками нижнего уровня.  
  
Баки не ответил. При оперативниках Гидры он не разговаривал.  
  
Глаза Аксминстера остановились на лице Стива.  
  
— ЩИТ, — выдохнул он с явным облегчением. — Пожалуйста, заставьте его отпустить меня. Я расскажу все, что хотите, клянусь, все, что угодно, я знаю всю операцию от и до, я знаю все, пожалуйста, позвольте мне рассказать вам, _пожалуйста_...  
  
Баки схватил Аксминстера за шиворот и заставил сесть. Аксминстер булькнул.  
  
— Molodyetz, — отчеканил Баки. _Хорошая работа._  
  
— Солдат, — рявкнул Стив. Обычно он старался не отдавать Баки приказов, но это было уже слишком. — Убирайся.  
  
Все еще держа Аксминстера за шею, Баки повернулся к Стиву. Тот сглотнул. Это было не лицо Баки и даже не Солдата: это был взгляд автомата с пустыми глазами.  
  
Но тут Баки моргнул. Пустоту в его глазах сменила ярость. Он не подчинился приказу Стива.  
  
— Тебе не нравится мой подарок?  
  
Аксминстер издал звук, будто его сейчас вырвет. На палубе внезапно завоняло мочой.  
  
— Нет, нет, подарок замечательный! — поспешно воскликнула Симмонс. — Почему бы тебе не отпустить его, и мы с Фитцем могли бы мило поболтать с ним и, возможно, выпить чашечку чая, пока он будет рассказывать нам все, что знает, чего, конечно, он не сможет сделать, если ты сломаешь ему шею. Мы с Фитцем считаем его статью о белковых рецепторах блестящей, не так ли, Фитц?  
  
— На самом деле, вполне заурядно, — сказал Фитц. — Патил работала лучше. Пока Гидра не застрелила ее.  
  
Баки и Стив все еще смотрели друг на друга. Стив медленно терял контроль, хоть и не показывал этого. Баки вполне мог пренебречь его мнением, и они оба это знали, и Стив понятия не имел, что он сделает, если Баки попросту откажется отпустить Аксминстера.  
  
— Солдат, — сказал Стив. — Свободен.  
  
Баки толкнул Аксминстера на пол. Ботинки лязгали по ступенькам, когда он выбирался из грузового отсека.  
  
— Я должен пойти за ним, — сказал Стив.  
  
— Скажи ему, что мы очень ценим его подарок, — сказал Коулсон.  
  
Стив предпочел уйти, чтобы не отвечать.  
  
Он слышал за спиной их оживленные голоса.  
  
— Ты действительно собираешься пить чай, пока будешь его допрашивать? — спросил Коулсон. — Не хотелось бы потерять еще один чайный сервиз, если придется открывать крышу.  
  
— Допросы вызывают жажду, — сказал Фитц.  
  
— И они гораздо приятнее с чашкой улуна, — добавила Симмонс.  
  
— Конечно, мы не должны подпускать его к лаборатории…  
  
— В Академии у него _была_ репутация человека, который мастерил взрывчатку на скорую руку, не так ли? Ах, Аксминстер, перестань искать пути побега. Допрос будет долгим, если после чая придется вкатить тебе транквилизатор.  
  
— И если будешь плохо себя вести, — добавил Коулсон, — мы всегда можем позвать обратно Зимнего Солдата.  
  


  
  
  
Вскоре после падения Трискелиона Стиву пришлось допрашивать Рамлоу. Вероятно, Стив был наихудшей кандидатурой (он признался себе в этом по прошествии более чем двух лет), чтобы вообще допрашивать Рамлоу, учитывая, как задело его предательство последнего. А уж когда предметом допроса был Баки Барнс, он же Зимний Солдат, он же Актив…  
  
Когда они разговаривали, Рамлоу был все еще прикован к больничной койке, подключенный к полудюжине аппаратов и покрытый ожогами. Его голос звучал хрипло и грубо от дыма, повредившего горло и легкие, а глаза казались мертвыми.  
  
— Агенты плакали, когда им поручали работать с ним, — сообщил Рамлоу Стиву. — Твой приятель однажды чуть не утопил Роллинза в миске гуакамоле. Похоже, ему не нравилась его чимичанга. Нет, я понятия не имею, куда он рванул. Он предпочитал молча прихлопнуть кого-нибудь, а не доносить свою мысль словами.  
  
Стива чуть не затрясло от ярости.  
  
— Думаю, ты все это заслужил, — сказал он Рамлоу. — После того, что ты с ним сделал.  
  
— Не вини меня в том, что твой приятель — чудовище, — ответил тот. Его лицо посерело от боли. — Это не я позволил ему упасть с поезда.  
  
Если бы Рамлоу выглядел хоть на йоту менее беспомощным, Стив, вероятно, выбил бы из него все дерьмо, и к черту Женевскую конвенцию. И, возможно, именно поэтому Рамлоу сказал то, что сказал. Цель его жизни лежала в руинах, сам он страдал от боли, окруженный людьми, его ненавидящими, а впереди не маячило ничего, кроме тюрьмы: возможно, он решил, что заставить Стива прикончить его будет хорошим выходом из ситуации.  
  
Стив думал, что Рамлоу все выдумал, пытаясь скрыть тот факт, что на самом деле Баки проводил свободное время, плача по углам или занимаясь чем похуже, и Стив никогда не пытался конкретизировать для себя, что же было _хуже_. Это был один из тех случаев, когда неопределенность была не так ужасна, как действительность.  
  
На самом деле Рамлоу, похоже, сказал абсолютную правду: Баки проводил большую часть своего времени в Гидре, выбивая дерьмо из всех, кто был рядом с ним. И Стив по-прежнему считал, что они это заслужили, но одно дело верить в это абстрактно, и совсем другое — быть свидетелем... даже намеков на что-то подобное. "Пожалуйста, позвольте мне рассказать вам все."  
  
Из-за воспоминаний о Рамлоу и мыслей об Аксминстере в грузовом отсеке Стив все еще чувствовал себя грязным, даже умывшись.  
  
Он должен был поговорить с Баки. Он начнет избегать Баки, если не поговорит с ним сейчас же. Но он терпеть не мог разговаривать с Баки в квинджете: тот словно подчеркивал его жутковатую жизнерадостную черствость, чего Стив никак не ожидал. Он не был таким среди агентов ЩИТа в охотничьем домике.  
  
Но, с другой стороны, домик располагался посреди четырехсот акров елового леса и на берегу озера: много места для отдыха и много мест, где можно поговорить без жучков. И тогда они не отправлялись на задания.  
  
В зале едва слышалась музыка Баки, и наверняка, не будь у Стива суперслуха, он бы ее вообще не заметил. У Баки были наушники, но он терпеть их не мог. Это была современная музыка, а не старый биг-бэнд, который Баки включал, когда бывал расстроен. Стив сглотнул внезапную горечь, появившуюся в горле.  
  
«Ты хочешь, чтобы я чувствовал себя виноватым», — не раз говорил Баки Стиву и был прав. Стив хотел этого. Достаточно, чтобы он не ломал руку безоружному заключенному просто ради удовольствия. Или, по крайней мере, настолько, чтобы не слушать Тейлор Свифт после этой попытки.  
  
Как обычно, дверь Баки была нараспашку. Стив подумал, что причиной этому была клаустрофобия (он тоже иногда оставлял дверь своей каюты открытой по ночам; та казалась слишком тесной, когда он просыпался от кошмаров о смерти на «Валькирии»), но подобные вещи Баки не обсуждал там, где мог слышать Коулсон.  
  
Стив постучал в дверь. Музыка умолкла.  
  
— Открыто, — сказал Баки.  
  
Кабина Баки была такой же пустой, как и его комната в их квартире в Вашингтоне. Он сидел на кровати, все еще в обмундировании и берцах. Комочки грязи сыпались с подошв на покрывало. Он настороженно и выжидающе посмотрел на Стива, и в голове у того вдруг все прояснилось. Он должен был придумать вступительную фразу. На ум пришло: «Хочешь поговорить о том, как ты заставил закаленного оперативника Гидры нассать в штаны?», но он не мог заставить себя сказать это.  
  
— Когда ты сломал руку Аксминстеру? — спросил Стив.  
  
Плечи Баки слегка расслабились.  
  
— О-о-о, — произнес он и в раздумьи откинул голову назад. — Я думал, что сбросил его с лестницы. Но, если он сказал «рука», то, скорее всего так это и было.  
  
— Ты не помнишь? — На память Баки обычно не жаловался, и то, как он сломал кому-нибудь кости, он обычно помнил. Если только он не проделывал это так много раз, что едва обращал на такое внимание.  
  
— Я был _уверен_ , что сбросил его с лестницы, — задумчиво произнес Баки. — Может, он сломал руку при падении?  
  
Стив тяжело опустился на край кровати.  
  
— Точно, — бросил Баки, и его лицо просветлело, когда он вспомнил. — На конспиративной квартире в Одессе была такая крутая парадная лестница, и когда я его сбросил, он попытался удержаться, сунув руку между столбиками перил, и она сломалась. Крепкий был дуб. Таких больше не делают. Я спрыгнул вниз, потому что мне не хотелось перепрыгивать через тела…  
  
— Тела? — переспросил Стив.  
  
— Все они были живы, — голос Баки звучал ясно, жестко и насмешливо. — Саше, то есть Пирсу, не понравилось бы, если бы я поубивал его агентов. Наверное, потому, что большинство из них одновременно были агентами ЩИТа, и ему пришлось бы объяснять Фьюри, откуда трупы.  
  
— И он не возражал, что ты _ломал им руки_?  
  
— С чего бы? Он был как... помнишь мисс Ноймайстер? Нашу учительницу во втором классе, которая считала, что старшие мальчики, избивающие маленьких на игровой площадке — это реализация борьбы за выживание наиболее приспособленных представителей вида?  
  
— Конечно, я помню мисс Ноймайстер.  
  
(Стив и Баки познакомились в ее классе после того, как Стив нарисовал на доске карикатуру на мисс Ноймайстер. Она заставила Стива стоять в углу весь день, и в конце концов Баки пошел с ним домой из школы.  
  
— Нам стоит подружиться, — сказал он Стиву. — Я тоже люблю рисовать.)  
  
— Они все равно были совершенно бесполезны. К тому же это добавляло ему таинственности. Ты бы видел, как они все съежились, когда он ударил меня, это было прекрасно. Они думали, что я впаду в бешенство.  
  
— Потому что избиение агентов на конспиративной квартире еще не было безумием? Господи, Баки, зачем ты избил целую конспиративную квартиру агентов?  
  
Баки нахмурился.  
  
— Я стрелял не в того человека. Просто запутался, вот и все. Слишком долго был без крио и запутался. Теперь, когда с памятью все в порядке, ничего подобного не происходит. — Он пнул стену. Грязь посыпалась с берцев на покрывало. — Они подписались на движуху под лозунгом «Порядок через боль» и могли бы не ныть, когда их слегка призвали к порядку. Я не собираюсь извиняться перед тобой за то, что постоял за себя.  
  
— Я не жду от тебя извинений, — ответил Стив. — Я просто… Неужели нет чего-то между просьбами о прощении и веселыми воспоминаниями?  
  
Баки промолчал. Он начал стягивать перчатки за кончики пальцев.  
  
— Я не испытываю ностальгии, — сказал Баки. — Не по Гидре.  
  
— А что с весельем? — возразил Стив.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я чувствовал себя виноватым, — парировал Баки.  
  
Стив долго молчал.  
  
— Я чувствую, что мы имеем в виду что-то другое, когда используем это слово, — сказал он наконец. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты... корил себя за это или что-то в этом роде. Ты защищал себя, а они, в конце концов, записались в нацисты. Но я также не хочу, чтобы ты причинял боль беспомощным людям. — Баки открыл рот. — И да! Заключенные беспомощны! Не могу поверить, что должен говорить это тебе.  
  
Обычно в ответ на крик Баки кричал что-то в ответ, но на этот раз он, нахмурившись, смотрел в окно на облака. На закате они казались персиково-розовыми.  
  
— Я не собирался ломать ему шею, — сказал Баки. — Просто немного припугнуть.  
  
— Баки. Ты до смерти перепугал его.  
  
Брови Баки сошлись на переносице.  
  
— Он не должен был вести себя как ребенок.  
  
— _Баки_ … — Стив заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох.  
  
Кричать на Баки бесполезно. Хуже всего было то, что даже самого грозного крика Стива не хватало, чтобы произвести хоть какое-либо впечатление.  
  
Баки ничего не ответил. Поиграл с нижней пряжкой бронежилета, затем стянул резинку с хвоста, позволив волосам упасть на лицо.  
  
Наконец Стив спросил:  
  
— Пирс ударил тебя?  
  
— Ревнуешь? — спросил Баки.  
  
— _Баки!_ Нет!  
  
Баки улыбнулся, как кот, унюхавший сметану. Он положил ноги на колени Стива.  
  
— Сними мне ботинки.  
  
Стив столкнул ногу Баки.  
  
— Ты прекрасно умеешь снимать их сам.  
  
Баки не стал больше просить, просто убрал ногу, чтобы развязать шнурки. Покрытый грязью узел не развязывался.  
  
— Он бил меня по лицу, когда я плохо себя вел. Но не до синяков, — сказал Баки.  
  
«Ты вздрагиваешь всякий раз, когда что-то приближается к твоему лицу», — подумал Стив, но Баки не понравилось бы, если бы он озвучил это.  
  
— Баки, если это правда, то он бил тебя каждый раз, когда видел.  
  
— Пожалуй, — бодро сказал Баки. Он разорвал шнурок, сдернул ботинок с ноги и швырнул его за дверь. На противоположной стене остался отпечаток. Он легонько пнул Стива в колено босой ногой. Из дыры в носке выглядывал большой палец. — Брось, Стив. Это довольно забавно. Он был вдвое меньше меня, и я мог бы сломать его, как ветку.  
  
Стиву это не показалось смешным. Баки относился ко всем агентам Гидры как к мусору. Что заставило Баки позволить Пирсу дать ему пощечину?  
  
— Мне просто неприятно думать, что люди причиняли тебе боль, — сказал Стив.  
  
Баки нахмурился.  
  
— Ну, как я уже сказал, это не было больно. Кроме того, он мертв, — заметил Баки. — Об этом писали все газеты, сообщали по телевизору, и все такое. Конечно, они и о Коулсоне так говорили, и... — спохватившись, Баки так резко наклонил голову вперед, что волосы закрыли его лицо.  
  
Стив подумал, что следующее имя, которое он собирался назвать, было «Фьюри». Баки не должен был об этом знать, но…  
  
Баки начал дергать шнурки на другом ботинке.  
  
— Эй, — сказал Стив. — Эй, Баки. — Стив накрыл руки Баки своими, чтобы тот не порвал шнурки. — Я сделаю это. Все нормально.  
  
— Газеты полны дерьма, — сказал Баки.  
  
Его руки все еще стискивали шнурок.  
  
Стив положил ногу Баки себе на колени и принялся теребить узел.  
  
— Думаю, Александр Пирс действительно мертв, — сказал Стив. — Наташа видела, как он умер с двумя пулями в груди. А потом Трискелион упал на его труп.  
  
— Трискелион также упал на Кроссбоунса. И это его не убило.  
  
Стиву понадобилось перевести кодовое имя в голове.  
  
— Рамлоу. — Он поморщился, вспомнив ожоги и хриплый голос. — Да. Но до этого его не застрелили.  
  
Баки с любопытством посмотрел на него.  
  
— Ты знал его.  
  
— Он был у меня в Страйке. — Стив вдруг обрадовался, что может сосредоточиться на ботинках Баки. Шнурок наконец развязался. — Почти все оказались гидровцами.  
  
Он обхватил одной рукой лодыжку Баки, чтобы снять ботинок. Нога дернулась от прикосновения, почти выскользнув из руки, но он позволил Стиву снять ботинок, прежде чем убрал ногу. Стив повертел ботинок в руках.  
  
— Это как если бы Воющие Коммандос напали на тебя, - произнес Баки.  
  
— Все не так уж плохо, — отозвался Стив, хотя иногда (ближе к концу, когда они чаще отправлялись на задания вместе) он думал о них как о своих новых коммандос. В свободное время раздавал прозвища для подразделения. Не то чтобы с именем Страйка было что-то не так, но… — Н-да. Черт, — выдохнул Стив, прислонился к стене самолета и закрыл глаза.  
  
Все равно больно. Может быть, болеть так никогда и не перестанет.  
  
— На хуй Гидру, — голос Баки звучал устало.  
  
Внезапно он выпрямился и выбил ботинок из рук Стива.  
  
— Что за… — начал Стив, но тут же подпрыгнул, когда раздался стук в дверь.  
  
Это был Коулсон. Он кивнул Стиву и сказал Баки:  
  
— Ты хорошо поработал сегодня. Привел Аксминстера и заставил его говорить.  
  
Баки не ответил. Он наклонил голову так, что волосы скрыли его лицо от Коулсона, но Стив видел, что он улыбается. Ему нравилось, когда его хвалили за оперативную работу.  
  
Коулсон продолжал:  
  
— Но теперь, когда тебя нет рядом, он, кажется, иссяк. Ты не мог бы спуститься в камеру и мотивировать его?  
  
_Мотивация._  
  
— _Нет,_ — ответил Стив. — Он тебе не пыточный инструмент, Коулсон, _Господи Иисусе._  
  
Баки ударил Стива ногой в колено.  
  
— Он попросил _меня_ , тупица, _заткнись_.  
  
— Именно, — подтвердил Коулсон. — И это допрос, а не пытка.  
  
— Ты все еще думаешь, что, угрожая выбросить человека из самолета... — возбужденно начал Стив.  
  
— Заткнись, Стив! — заорал Баки и спрыгнул с кровати, чуть не катапультировавшись к двери. Стив почти ухватил его за руку, чтобы остановить, но Баки сам остановился в дверях, лицом к Коулсону, вторгшись в его личное пространство. — Я и без твоего идиотского мнения могу сказать Коулсону, что его методы допросов — отстой, так что просто заткнись. Неудивительно, что мы продолжаем бегать по всему миру за мыльными пузырями; эти лохи, скорее всего, готовы выдумать любое дерьмо, лишь бы сделать нас счастливыми, потому что люди будут говорить _что угодно_ , когда они боятся. Возможно, Аксминстер лгал, не краснея, в посадочном отсеке, чтобы заставить меня уйти, и поэтому сейчас он замолчал, потому что знает, что не может сдать назад.  
  
Стив и Коулсон разинули рты. Баки уставился на Коулсона неумолимым взглядом, который говорил, что он может смотреть на тебя весь день, а потом смотреть, как ты спишь, всю ночь, не моргая, и Стив почувствовал жестокое и болезненное чувство гордости. Он недооценил Баки: тот сражался с Коулсоном, как и со всем остальным.  
  
Коулсон выглядел ошеломленным. Очевидно, он ожидал, что Баки побоится отказаться.  
  
— Тот, кого я притащил — бесполезен, — сказал Баки. — Мне очень жаль. Я вернусь и найду тебе кого-нибудь другого, если хочешь.  
  
Коулсон потянул руку. Баки даже не вздрогнул. Но Коулсон не ударил его, просто положил ее ему на плечо.  
  
— Они, несомненно, уже переместили остатки базы, — сказал он и похлопал Баки. — Ты хорошо поработал сегодня, — повторил он и вышел.  
  
Баки остановился в дверях, подождал, пока Коулсон скроется из виду, и закрыл дверь. Он взял свой айпод и бесцельно прокрутил список песен, а потом снова, еще и еще. На его лицо набежала тень.  
  
— Баки, — сказал Стив.  
  
Баки взглянул на него. Рот был слегка приоткрыт, и теперь, когда Коулсон ушел, зрачки расширились и будто остекленели. Стив потянулся к нему: он знал что к чему, но иногда забывал. Баки не дрогнул, но оттолкнул руки Стива, стиснув его запястья.  
  
Как не отшатнулся он и от Коулсона, и Стив подумал: «Он вздрагивает только, когда на самом деле не боится».  
  
Баки уставился на Стива.  
  
— Не спорь из-за меня с Коулсоном.  
  
— Этого я обещать не могу, — ответил Стив.  
  
Молчание. Баки отпустил запястья Стива.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — попросил он очень тихо.  
  
— Не могу, — ответил Стив. — Прости.  
  
Баки опустил глаза. Спутанные пряди волос упали ему на лицо. Казалось, его отчаяние заполнило маленькую кабину, и воздуха уже не хватало, чтобы дышать. Стив распахнул дверь, как будто оно могло просочиться в коридор, и действительно обстановка стала менее напряженной, менее давящей.  
  
По крайней мере для Стива. Он видел, как дышит Баки, тщательно контролируя медленные вдохи, как поднимается и опускается его грудь.  
  
Он хотел сказать ему, что Коулсон не собирается наказывать его за отказ (не собирался наказывать никого из них), но это было не то, о чем он хотел говорить в прослушиваемом самолете. Тем более не будучи уверен, что прав.  
  
Его настигло то же ощущение невесомости, что и тогда, когда он узнал, что его квартира действительно прослушивается: правила были не такими, как он думал, и он не знал новых.  
  
— Баки…  
  
Внезапно Баки рванулся. Он спрыгнул с кровати, навис над Стивом, и на какое-то ужасное мгновение тому показалось, что Баки собирается ударить его.  
  
— Пошел вон! — закричал Баки. — Вон, вон, вон!  
  
— Ты загораживаешь дверь, — сказал Стив.  
  
Баки отступил в сторону. Стив ушел. Ему потребовалось усилие, чтобы не увернуться от воображаемого удара, когда он проходил мимо.  
  


  
  
Стив подорвался с кровати, услышав стук в дверь. Ему снились кошмары (они чересчур участились в последнее время), но шум вытеснил их из головы, сердце колотилось, во рту пересохло, а мир за окном самолета был серебристым: лунный свет на снегу. Они приземлились.  
  
Стук продолжался.  
  
— Стив, — послышался голос Баки, и Стив толкнул дверь.  
  
Он не был уверен, чего ожидал, но Баки не должен был улыбаться ему, практически вибрируя от энергии.  
  
— Стив! — воскликнул Баки. — Коулсон сказал, что мы можем приготовить завтрак для всех. Ну же, поторопись!  
  
До восхода оставалось не меньше часа и утро было темным и таким холодным, что Стив предпочел бы заснуть, а не вставать. От брусчатки поднимался туман. Время от времени мимо с грохотом проезжали грузовики, потом мимо проехала на велосипеде хорошенькая девушка в красном пальто, но по большей части город был тих и прекрасен, как открытка. Привет откуда-то из Германии или Австрии. Стив подавил зевок.  
  
Как только они оказались на городских улицах, подальше от Автобуса, энергия Баки вырвалась на свободу. Он бежал впереди Стива, потом возвращался, забирался на фонарные столбы и кружился вокруг них. Спрыгнул с уличного фонаря и приземлился в нескольких футах перед Стивом, пятясь так, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу. Порванный шнурок зацепился за булыжник. Он споткнулся об него, и в обычной ситуации это привело бы Баки в ярость. Но он просто перепрыгнул на тротуар, стараясь не упасть, и схватил Стива за плечо, чтобы удержаться.  
  
— Покатай меня на спине, — сказал он, улыбаясь Стиву. — Как когда-то я тебя.  
  
— Ты не думаешь, что это привлечет слишком много внимания?  
  
— Пара пьяных туристов бросаются в глаза? — усмехнулся Баки.  
  
Его радость была заразительной; Стив не видел его таким веселым с тех пор, как его отстранили от заданий.  
  
— Давай, — сказал Стив, и Баки вскочил ему на спину, обхватив грудь правой рукой, пока металлическая болталась сбоку.  
  
Стив слегка пошатнулся, но не от веса Баки (это было пустяком), а из-за собственной косолапости. У Баки перехватило дыхание, и он сделал медленный, успокаивающий вдох и начал горланить «99 бутылок пива на стене».  
  
Стив засмеялся так сильно, что снова пошатнулся, и Баки соскользнул с его спины.  
  
— Нас арестуют за нарушение общественного порядка!  
  
Баки показал на пекарню.  
  
— Эта открыта.  
  
С пакетом выпечки в руках Баки шел немного медленнее. Он развернул пакет, вдохнул запах хлеба, и на его лице появилась широкая глупая улыбка.  
  
Все это было очень непривычно.  
  
— Сегодня утром ты выглядишь счастливым, — осторожно заметил Стив.  
  
Баки прикрыл улыбающийся рот рукой.  
  
— Он не заставлял меня допрашивать Аксминстера.  
  
— Коулсон? — спросил Стив и почувствовал, как напряжение в груди спадает.  
  
— Конечно, Коулсон, идиот, — сказал Баки. Но даже оскорбление прозвучало ласково, и он обнял Стива за плечи и запрыгал рядом с ним, как будто играл в классики на тротуаре. — Если только он не выжидает. Но я думаю, ты прав.  
  
— Я прав?  
  
— Да! Что они милые.  
  
Рот Стива открылся буквой «о».  
  
— Баки. Он хотел, чтобы ты пытал Аксминстера.  
  
— Какая разница. Аксминстер — плохой парень. — Баки достал из пакета яблочный пирог и одним махом откусил половину. Он стряхнул крошки с пальто и сказал: — Кого волнует?  
  
— Меня, — ответил Стив.  
  
Баки закатил глаза и сунул в рот вторую половину.  
  
— Твоя partiynost — отстой, — сказал он, роняя крошки изо рта. Он сглотнул. — Все организации одинаковы. По крайней мере, эти добры к нам.  
  
Стив начал хихикать. Потешаться над Баки было ошибкой, лицо у того потемнело от ярости. Но Стив не мог остановиться, и он уже даже не хихикал, а просто смеялся, хохотал так, что у него заболел живот. Он больше не мог стоять прямо и, прислонившись к неровной каменной стене здания, смеялся так сильно, что не мог отдышаться, даже делая глубокие вдохи, а голос Баки, казалось, доносился откуда-то издалека.  
  
— Стив? Стив?  
  
Баки положил руку на плечо Стива. Его лицо приблизилось.  
  
— Стив? Он сделал тебе больно? Это нечестно, просто _нечестно_. Я, блядь, _убью_ его, разорву ему глотку зубами. Стив. Стив? Стив? Стив, ты слушаешь? Стив?  
  
Рука Баки сжимала запястье Стива, отводя его руку от лица, и он смотрел Стиву в глаза. Стив соскользнул по каменной стене и сел на холодный влажный тротуар.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, — выдохнул Стив. — Нет. Извини. Коулсон не… Никто меня не обидел. Извини.  
  
Баки присел на корточки рядом с ним.  
  
— Я не собираюсь рвать ему глотку, Стив. Обещаю. — Стив озадаченно уставился на него, а Баки добавил: — Все равно это будет бессмысленно.  
  
Он думал, что Стив лжет.  
  
— Нет, правда, — настаивал Стив. — Я даже не видел его с тех пор, как он вышел из твоей каюты. Просто я потратил все это время, пытаясь убедить тебя, что они хорошие, а теперь ты мне веришь, и оказывается, что они злые…  
  
— Стив, что он _сделал_?  
  
— Ничего! Мне — ничего. Я имею в виду вообще. Они пристрастились к хранению секретов и понятия не имеют о конфиденциальности, а их ценности настолько близки к Гидре, что они даже не заметили семьдесят гребаных лет проникновения. Фьюри поддерживал проект «Озарение», пока не понял, что Пирс хотел убрать не тех людей. — Стив помолчал. Почему он снова работал со ЩИТом? — И они мучают людей. Я так горжусь тобой за то, что ты противостоишь Коулсону…  
  
— Не надо меня опекать, — огрызнулся Баки. — Я сделал это только для того, чтобы ты не спорил с ним. Тебе не стоит с ним _спорить_ , Стив, пожалуйста, не надо. Нельзя, чтобы он причинил тебе боль из-за меня.  
  
— _Баки_ , — прервал его Стив, — он не причинил мне вреда. Почему ты так уверен, что я тебя обманываю?  
  
— Чтобы я не наделал глупостей, — ответил Баки. — Мне не следовало выходить из себя.  
  
Стив потер лоб. В какой-то момент Баки уронил пакет, и пирожные рассыпались по всей улице. Проезжавший мимо «Ситроен» раздавил штрудель.  
  
— Хочешь, я разденусь прямо здесь, на улице, чтобы показать тебе, что со мной все в порядке? — спросил Стив.  
  
— Как будто следы все еще там, — хмыкнул Баки. — Как будто Коулсон настолько глуп, чтобы сделать что-то, что оставит следы.  
  
Стив ощутил неприятное головокружительное ощущение невесомости.  
  
— Так… Баки. Коулсон наказывал тебя за что-то? В прошлом?  
  
— Конечно, нет, — сказал Баки. Он встретил взгляд Стива ясными широко раскрытыми глазами, и Стив понятия не имел, лжет ли он. Баки, должно быть, заметил его замешательство, потому что насмешливая полуулыбка тронула его губы. — Не я с ним препираюсь. — Улыбка исчезла, и Баки сказал: — Не спорь с ним из-за меня, Стив.  
  
— Баки, — позвал Стив.  
  
— У тебя будут неприятности. По крайней мере, не попадай из-за меня в неприятности, разрушай свою жизнь из-за чего-то другого, — ответил тот. Он закусил нижнюю губу, а затем ударил ладонью по стене над головой Стива. — И из-за тебя я уронил штрудель!  
  
— Извини, — сказал Стив и поднялся на ноги. — На обратном пути к самолету есть пара пекарен. Мы можем скупить все штрудели.  
  
Во второй пекарне был гораздо более широкий выбор штруделей. Густой, сладкий запах выпечки успокоил Баки, но не вернул прежнего радостного возбуждения. Как только они выбрали, он поплелся рядом со Стивом, откусывая от штруделя с сыром. Туман розовел. Солнце вот-вот должно было взойти.  
  
— Ты скажешь мне, если Коулсон сделает тебе больно? — спросил Стив.  
  
— Ты обещаешь не спорить с ним?  
  
Лицо Стива исказилось. Он знал, как сильно Баки хотел, чтобы он сказал «да», и не мог этого сделать: от одной только попытки произнести это слово его тошнило.  
  
— Теперь они единственные, кто сражается с Гидрой, — сказал Баки и толкнул Стива плечом. — Брось, Стив. Мы спасаем мир. Это стоит некоторых страданий, не так ли?  
  
Стив вздохнул.  
  
— Ответ утвердительный.  
  
Пакет с выпечкой зашуршал. Баки достал яблочный штрудель и протянул Стиву.  
  
— А Мэй готовит свой особый горячий шоколад, — добавил Баки. — С корицей. В большинстве случаев _они_ хорошие.  
  
Стив вгрызся в штрудель. Это избавило его от необходимости отвечать.


End file.
